


Cassian's Failed Pickup Lines

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, Human Cassian, Human Nesta, May not be actual fluff, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Cassian tries to use pickup lines on Nesta. They all suck and he needs new ones.





	Cassian's Failed Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've gotten positive feedback in the last like 48 hours I'm posting another work. Don't get used to this. If you got any pairings you would like to see leave them in the comments and I might choose to use them. No Beta this time so if you notice errors comment and I'll try to fix them. Hope you enjoy.

“It’s a good thing I have my library card because I’m totally checking you out.”  
“Try again you arrogant ass.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Nes, let me tie those shoes. I don't want you to fall for anyone else.”  
“One, my laces are tied. Two, I have not and will not fall for you. Three, if you call me ‘Nes’ ever again I’ll cut your dick off.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I’ve lost my stuffed animal. Can I sleep with you instead?”  
“No just go buy yourself a new one.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“OK, I’m here. What do you want for your next wish?”  
“For you to fuck off Cassian.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“If you were a booger I’d pick you first.”  
“That’s disgusting Cassian.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you a campfire? Cause you’re hot and I want s’more.”  
“No I’m human. I didn’t realize you were so dumb you couldn’t tell the difference between a human and a fire.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“You owe me a new drink.”  
“Why do I owe you a drink?”  
“Because I dropped mine looking at you.”  
“Not my problem. Get your own drink.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Why does an attractive and funny man like me not have your phone number?”  
“Because you are not attractive or funny Cassian.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Nesta, what number should I use to text you goodnight when I get home tonight.”  
“Oh use 201…. still not going to happen Cassian.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
